Révélations
by Deidara-Abby
Summary: Je n'ai pas vraiment de résumé à faire sur cet OS qui se déroule en deux parties. J'espère simplement que vous aimerez.  Sur ce, Bonne lecture...
1. Chapter 1

**S**asori déposa quelques baisés sur la peau nue de l'épaule de son tendre amour. Ce dernier dormait encore, épuisé par la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Leurs corps s'étaient mélangés jusqu'à ce que d'épuisement, ils tombent tous deux de fatigue. Et maintenant, Deidara était lové contre le corps chaud de son petit ami. Ils étaient bien ainsi. Si bien. Mais le temps passait trop vite et il fallait déjà se lever. Sasori, voyant que les minutes s'écoulaient rapidement, prit l'initiative de réveiller la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui de son aimé et déposa ses lèves sur les siennes. En sentant celle-ci, Deidara, sourit et répondit à ce tendre baisé tout en ouvrant ses paupières pour laissé apparaître de magnifique yeux bleus océan.

**_Sasori : Bon matin._**

**_Deidara : Bon matin Sasori. _**

**I**ls s'embrassèrent encore une fois puis se levèrent. Il était presque sept heure et demi et ils n'étaient toujours pas prêt. Ils se dépêchèrent donc de manger, s'habiller et prirent leur affaires pour le lycée. En chemin, pas une seule fois ils ne se regardèrent. Ils savaient très bien leur rôle et ils savaient aussi que si quelqu'un apprenait leur relation, ça en serait finit de la réputation de **S**asori. Oui, cela était égoïste mais c'est la vie qu'ils avaient choisi pour le moment. Ne rien laisser paraître.

**I**ls arrivèrent alors chacun de leurs côtés au lycée, allant rejoindre leur bande respective. Comme chaque jour, ils allaient faire semblant de se détester alors que tout cela était faut. Ils allaient faire semblant de s'insulter, de se taper dessus. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une réputation à la noix.

{_**...**_}

**D**eidara marchait dans les couloirs du lycée. Les cours de l'après midi n'avait pas encore débutés et il devait aller chercher ses affaires pour ses cours. Il longeait donc rapidement le chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à son casier. Il l'ouvrit, prit ses choses et le referma. Puis, il partit en direction de sa salle de français, son prochain cour. Il entra dans la salle à la suite de ses camarades et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Une place auquel il était particulièrement attachée. Car de là, il pouvait observer tout le monde, sans que personne ne le remarque. Il pouvait tout particulièrement regarder Sasori.

**L**e cour se déroula dans le calme. Ce qui n'était pas courant quand la bande de Sasori était dans la même salle que celle de Deidara. Le blond trouvait sa étrange. A aucun moment, Sasori et ses soit disant amis n'avait essayé de les embêter. Cela l'avait beaucoup étonné. Pas qu'il aimait ce faire insulter en publique mais tout de même. Beaucoup de question lui tournait dans la tête suit à cela. Sasori avait-il dit qu'il ne voulait pas de problème aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Non, c'était impossible. Même si Sasori avait dit cela, quelque-uns les auraient embêter tout de même. Sasori n'était pas leur chef après tout.

**Q**uand le cour fût finit, Deidara se leva et sortit de la classe sans attendre ''sa bande''. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, seul. Il avait un agaçant mal de crâne. Il arriva dans la cour du lycée et s'installa contre un mur. De loin, il pouvait voir les différents clans du lycée s'installer à leur place habituelle. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, c'est de voir ses amis ne pas venir le rejoindre. Mais que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Rien n'était comme avant. Deidara ne comprenait pas. C'était incompréhensible à vrai dire.

{**…**}

**C**e matin là, Sasori et Deidara étaient donc arrivés au lycée comme à l'accoutumé. Cela leur pesait de plus en plus d'être séparé comme cela toute la journée. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient à présent, c'était être ensemble.

**_Konan :__ Deidara ? Tu m'écoutes ?_**

**_Deidara : Désolé Konan, je pensais à autre chose. _**

**_Konan : C'est ce que je vois. _**

**_Deidara : Tu voulais ?_**

**_Konan : Combien de temps encore comptes-tu rester là, dans ton coin ?_**

**_Deidara : Comment ça ?_**

**_Konan : Arrête de te cacher Deidara. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour Sasori. _**

**D**eidara resta interloqué devant les propos de Konan. Comment savait-elle cela ? Comment avait-elle deviné les sentiments de Deidara a l'encontre de Sasori. Il était tellement concentré sur ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas Konan s'éloigner pour aller rejoindre le reste de la bande. Konan avait tel voulu lui dire que à partir de maintenant, Deidara et Sasori ne devaient plus avoir peur de se montrer ? Non, ce n'était surement pas ça.

**L**e reste de la journée passa rapidement et Deidara préféra rester dans son coin. Il n'osait pas aller voir ses amis. Il n'osait tout simplement pas aller leur demander ce qui clochait. Pourquoi il était seul maintenant. Et il n'osait pas non plus demander comment Konan s'était aperçu de ce qui se passait entre Sasori et lui.

**L**es jours suivants ne furent pas mieux. Plus ceux-ci passaient et plus Deidara se sentait seul. Il ne pouvait voir Sasori que la nuit et cela le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait plus d'ami car ses derniers l'évitaient toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, Deidara avait pris une grande décision. Il irait voir son ancien groupe de camarades et leur parlerait en toute honnêteté. Après tout, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils ne lui parlaient plus. Et ce que Konan lui avait dit l'autre jour en faisait peut-être parti.

**I**l se leva alors du banc sur lequel il était assit et marcha jusqu'à Konan & Cie. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il les regarda tous un à un. Il avait peur de leur réaction. Il avait peur du rejet que cela pourrait occasionner sur lui. Vraiment, il ne pourrait pas supporter que après leur avoir tout révélé, il l'abandonne. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Sasori quand il le voulait mais de là à tout perdre. Il en mourait surement.

**_Konan : Deidara ?_**

**_Deidara : Je n'en peux plus. _**

**_Pain : Tu te décides enfin à venir nous parler de toi et Sasori. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. _**

**_Deidara : Quoi ? Vous le saviez alors ?_**

**_Tobi : Tobi savait tout. _**

**D**eidara les regarda quelques instants sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait puis se tourna vers la bande de Sasori qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la cour du lycée. Sasori était parmi eux, faisant de faux sourire à ses amis pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Malgré ça, il capta pendant un instant les yeux de Sasori. C'était un regard qui se voulait désolé, malheureux. **Q**u'allait-il lui arrivé encore ? Quand Sasori faisait ses yeux là, en règle général, cela voulait dire que sa bande lui préparait un mauvais coup.

**C**e mauvais coup se précisa d'ailleurs le soir même alors qu'il rentrait du lycée, seul. Il marchait tranquillement jusqu'à chez lui, les écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, à l'heure actuelle, c'était de rentrer à la maison, retrouver son petit ami. Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'entendit par les rires, les pas et tout ce qui suivaient derrière lui. Il ne put sentir que des mains qui lui attrapèrent violemment les poignet et des personnes le pousser dans une ruelle isolée. Que lui arrivait-il ?

**_Garçon 1 : Tiens tiens, Deidara. _**

**_Deidara : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_**

**_Garçon 2 :__ On trouvait que tu étais bien tranquille depuis quelques temps._**

**D**eidara ne répondit pas. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était de taille face à Kisame, Hidan et **K**akuzu. Il le savait mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Et où était Sasori ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec eux ?

**_Hidan : Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher de l'aide. Personne ne viendra t'aider._**

**_Deidara : Je vois ça._**

[**_Deidara_**]

**J**e me dégageais tant bien que mal un bras et frappait Hidan au visage. Ce dernier ne pu évité le coup et se le pris directement dans la face. Alors que j'essayais de voir le résultat et frapper une nouvelle fois si possible, ils m'attachèrent les poignets très solidement. Tellement solidement que j'en saignais. Mes yeux croisèrent quelques secondes ceux de Hidan. Je pouvais y voir un regard sadique. La peur montait peu à peu en moi. Qu'allaient-ils me faire aujourd'hui ? Se limiteraient-ils aux coups ou bien iraient-ils plus loin ? Je devais bien me l'avouer, j'avais très peur.

**J**e pus sentir un premier coup venir se placer dans mon ventre, puis un second se loger dans ma jambe droite. Je reçu une multitude de coups en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je savais qu'ils défoulaient actuellement sur moi. C'était leur passe temps préféré il faut dire. Mais moi, j'avais mal, très mal. Et eux, ils rigolaient tout simplement de bon cœur de me voire souffrir.

**_Kisame : Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._**

**_Kakuzu : On se casse Hidan._**

**H**idan me regarda une dernière fois, ce même sourire collé au visage, me donna un coup au dans la face et parti vers les deux autres. Ils m'abandonnèrent là, toujours les mains étroitement liés. **M**es vêtements étaient déchirés et ensanglantés. J'avais mal partout mais il fallait que je lutte et que je trouve un moyen de libéré mes mains.

**A**u bout de quelques minutes, je réussis à défaire mes mains. Je saignais beaucoup au niveau de mes poignets mais je décidais d'y faire abstraction. Il fallait que je rentre avant que Sasori ne s'inquiète trop pour moi. Mais il faut dire que quand il me verrait, il ne pourrait que s'inquiéter. Je tentais difficilement de remettre bien mes habits. Avec mes cheveux, je tentais de cacher mon œil gauche boursouflé. Une fois cela fait, je partis en direction de la maison. J'avais besoin des bras de mon petit ami pour me réconforter. Je sentais déjà les larmes me piqué les yeux.

**A**lors que j'arrivais devant la maison, toutes les lumières étaient allumés par rapport à d'habitude. **J**'ouvrais doucement la porte. Sasori me sauta directement dessus. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. J'avais mal. En entendant cela, Sasori desserra son étreinte et me regarda de bas en haut. L'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard.

**_Sasori : Qui ?_**

**_Deidara : C'est rien Sasori. Rien du tout. _**

**_Sasori : QUI ?_**

**_Deidara : Je … C'est Hidan, Kakuzu et Kisame._**

**_Sasori : … Quel bande de salaud. _**

**S**asori prit doucement ma main et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il me retira délicatement mon t-shirt et observa mon torse. Je ne devais vraiment pas être beau à voir. Une légère grimace apparut d'ailleurs sur son visage. Il sortit de quoi désinfecter mes plaies. Une fois cela de fait, il me conduisit jusqu'à notre chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit. Sasori se posa près de moi et me prit doucement contre lui. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir. J'avais un drôle de sentiment. Le sentiment que demain, des choses allaient se régler. Que des masques allaient tombés. Il en était grand temps. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'ils devaient se cacher. Cacher leur amour.

* * *

_**Voilà la première partie de mon 3ème O.S.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plus.**_

_**La seconde partie ne tardera pas.**_

_**Laissez-moi des Review s'il vous plait pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**Bisous.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**L**e lendemain, Sasori se leva plus décider que jamais à avouer devant tout le monde ses sentiments à l'encontre de Deidara et à le venger par la même occasion. Peut importe qu'il perde sa posture d'idole dans le cœur des adolescents, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que **D**eidara se porte bien. Ce qui n'était actuellement pas le cas. Le pauvre garçon était couvert de bleu, le torse scarifié. Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Comment ses idiots qui se prétendaient ses amis avaient pu lui faire ça ? Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'ils pourraient aller jusque là. Et aujourd'hui, ça en était trop. Des comptes allaient se régler dans quelques heures. Deidara n'approuvera surement pas mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait que cette souffrance cesse au plus vite. Il ne voulait plus voir son petit ami rentrer dans un état tel que celui dans lequel il était rentré hier soir. Plus jamais. C'était une promesse qu'il se faisait pour lui même.

**S**asori embrassa la joue de son petit ami encore endormi, s'habilla rapidement et sorti de la petite maisonnette pour rejoindre son groupe ''d'ami''. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à leur planque habituelle et entra. Ils n'étaient pas tous là mais les principales concernés par cette histoire, oui. Il les fixa tour à tour sans dire un mot puis s'approcha.

**_Hidan : Yo Sasori ! Devine quoi ?_**

**_Sasori : Non quoi ?_**

**_Kisame : Oh, calmes-toi ! _**

**_Sasori : Je pense pas non. Vu ce que vous avez fait hier soir. _**

**_Hidan : T'es au courant ?_**

**S**asori lança un regard des plus noir à Hidan. Ce dernier n'osa rien répondre. Personne ne comprenait la réaction de Sasori. Ils étaient pourtant tous sur que ce dernier détestait ou plus au point Deidara. Et là, il était en colère de savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait à cet homme si semblable à une femme.

**_Hidan : Bah, je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil pour cette mauviette ?_**

**_Sasori : Le traite pas comme ça ! _**

**_Hidan : Depuis quand tu prends sa défense toi ?_**

**_Sasori : Depuis … ça ne vous regarde pas ! Vous ne le toucherez plus, un point c'est tout. _**

**P**ersonne ne comprenait. Et Sasori ne voulait pas leur dire exactement pourquoi. Il préférait qu'ils ignorent ses réels sentiments pour Deidara mais en même temps, c'était compliqué. Alors que **S**asori ne faisait plus attention aux autres, trop occupé à réfléchir sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que tout cela cesse sans dire au monde qu'il aimait Deidara de tout son cœur, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna alors, faisant s'écarter le nouveau venu. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Deidara et sa bande. Ils étaient tous là, au complet.

**_Sasori : Que … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Deidara ?_**

**_Deidara : Je ne vais pas te laisser seul._**

**_Sasori : Tu n'aurais pas du venir. _**

**D**eidara ne répondit pas. Il savait que c'était inutile dans un tel situation. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de se tourner vers le groupe de Sasori. Deidara n'avait plus l'air faible qu'il portait encore hier soir alors qu'il était rentrer le corps en sang mais il semblait avoir encore du mal à tenir correctement debout. Il avait l'air d'avoir reprit dur courage. Et toute sa bande était derrière lui pour le soutenir. Aussi bien Pain et Konan, que Tobi ou encore Itachi. Ils ne se laisseraient pas facilement monter sur les pieds.

**H**idan avança vers eux. Il semblait ne pas aimer du tout la situation que prenait les choses pour aujourd'hui. Kakuzu le suivit de près alors que Kisame préférait rester en arrière.

**_Hidan : Et voilà notre cher blondinet accompagné de sa troupe. Quel honneur. _**

**_Deidara : Tais-toi Hidan ! Tu ne sais rien. _**

**_Hidan : Et qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir. _**

**_Sasori : Deidara, arrête ! _**

**_Deidara : Non, je n'en peux plus d'être loin de toi. Je n'en peux plus de te voir rire avec eux et pas avec moi. _**

**_Hidan : Alors c'est ça votre petite relation. En faite, vous êtes tout simplement gays. _**

**D**eidara sera le poing. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça mais il devait le faire. Il ne devait plus se cacher. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. La délivrance arrivait mais personne ne pouvait prédire ce qu'il arriverait après ça. Alors que Deidara allait rappliqué, Kisame se positionna devant eux. Ils en furent tous étonnés.

**_Kisame : Et alors, c'est leur problème. Pas le tien. Si ça te dérange les homosexuels et bah alors casses-toi, t'as plus rien à faire ici. _**

**_Hidan : De quoi ? Toi aussi tu t'y mets Kisame. _**

**_Kisame : Oui, moi aussi. _**

**K**isame souffla un petit ''désolé'' à Deidara tout en continuant de scruter Hidan. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise mais il était toujours en colère. Il n'avait qu'une envie, tous les frappés un à un. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il était en sous effectif par rapport aux autres. Ce qui leur donnerait un avantage certain si ils se battaient. Mais Hidan avait tellement envie de mettre son poing dans la tête de Deidara. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour résister depuis le début de l'entre-vue. Il savait qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps à ses envies.

**_Kisame : Hidan ! _**

**L**e coup était parti tout seul. Le poing de Hidan avait voilement heurté le visage de Deidara qui s'était retrouvé à terre. Ce dernier avait directement porté sa main à son œil déjà endommagé. Les autres garçons s'étaient interposé entre Deidara et Hidan pendant que Sasori aidait son petit ami à se relevé tant bien que mal. Ça ne devait pas se reproduire. Non, plus jamais.

**_Sasori : Tu vas payer ça, Hidan ! _**

**_Hidan : Oh que j'ai peur. _**

**L**a rage parcourait Sasori de part en part. Il était furieux. Vraiment très énervé. Hidan avait dépassé les bornes. Tout cela ne pouvait plus durée. Non, vraiment plus. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? La guerre n'engendre que la guerre apprêt tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Deidara se faire trainer dans la boue sans réagir.

**U**ne main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Deidara qui essayait de lui faire comprendre de ne rien faire. Qu'il ne fallait pas entrer dans son jeu. Mais c'était trop pour Sasori. Il fonça sur Hidan sans crier garde et le frappa au visage. **H**idan ricana.

**_Hidan : Tu perds facilement ton sang froid, Sasori. C'est dommage. _**

**_Kakuzu : Tais-toi Hidan ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait assez ?_**

**_Hidan : De quoi ?_**

**_Kakuzu :__ Tout ceci est devenu ridicule. _**

**K**akuzu tenait fermement Hidan. Ce dernier ne pouvant plus bouger, regardait avec des yeux noirs **S**asori et les autres garçons. Deidara soupira. Était-ce enfin terminé ? Pourraient-ils vivre enfin comme un couple normal ? Deidara en doutait vu le regard de tueur de Hidan mais il préféra se détendre un peu. Son œil le faisait beaucoup souffrir en plus des ses blessures multiples de la veilles.

**L**a pression se relâcha autour d'eux. Le calme semblait avoir pris la place de la tempête qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient tous silencieux, s'observant tour à tour. La pluie se mit alors à tomber. Est-ce que c'était enfin la fin de tant de violence entre eux ? Puis, Kakuzu emmena Hidan plus loin. Au début, les adolescent se méfièrent mais peu à peu, ils cessèrent de s'en occuper et allèrent rejoindre Deidara qui s'était assit sur le sol bétonné du ''repère'' de l'ancien groupe de Sasori. Ce dernier s'approcha de son amour et le prit doucement contre lui. Le jeune blond se sera à lui et peu à peu, s'est larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux couleur océan. Sasori lui murmurait de ce calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Deidara ne pouvait pas arrêter ses larmes. Et ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais plutôt de la joie qu'il reversait.

**_Sasori : Je suis là Deidara ! Calmes-toi !_**

**_Deidara : Je … Je suis tellement … Heureux..._**

**_Sasori : Moi aussi Deidara … Moi aussi..._**

**S**asori sourit et se pencha sur Deidara pour l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa ensuite doucement la main dans ses cheveux d'or et les ébouriffa gentiment. Puis, il entreprit de relever Deidara tant bien que mal. Ce dernier ayant mal un peu partout éprouvait des difficultés à se lever sans gémir quelque peu.

**_Sasori : Je crois que quelques soins supplémentaires s'imposent. Tu ne crois pas ? _**

**D**eidara se contenta d' acquiescé. Alors que Sasori le prenait dans ses bras pour le ramener à la maison, il se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus vraiment de force. Si les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangé aussi rapidement, il serait sans doute tombé dans les pommes ou autres tellement il était épuisé par ces dernières 24 heures.

**_Sasori : Je le ramène à la maison. Vous m'accompagnez ?_**

**_Konan : Pourquoi pas. _**

**K**onan et les garçons suivirent alors Sasori qui tenait toujours Deidara dans ses bras. A partir de maintenant, tout irait beaucoup mieux pour eux. Tout. Hidan étant calmé. Les autres les acceptant tel qu'il était, tout serait beaucoup mieux. La vie promettait d'être plus belle. Vraiment plus belle, c'était certain.

**_Itachi : Hum … tant qu'on est dans les révélations, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. _**

**_Pain : Ah oui ?_**

**_Kisame : En faite, Itachi et moi, on sort ensemble. _**

**T**ous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les deux concernés. Il s'en suivit d'un grand blanc puis ils se mirent tous à rigoler. Comme si personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Non mais vraiment. **A**ujourd'hui, c'était vraiment la journée des révélations. Elle ne pouvait que bien se terminé.

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'était la dernière partie de cette petite histoire. **_

_**Merci à ceux qui on suivit les deux parties ^^**_

_**et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**_

_**Bisous à tout le monde.**_

_**Abby  
**_


End file.
